Tomorrow will be better
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: POST 3X08. After the wedding Tyrion doesn't want to bed her and Sansa reflects about her new life, she doesn't trust him, but, has he been bad to her? Maybe she can try to trust him? He lays asleep and she reflects about her life and him.


_Hello! I'm a bit nervous about this, because this is my first Sansa/Tyrion fic and also my first fic I write in English so If I make a mistake please don't be bad.  
This fanfic is dedicated with all my love to my beloved friend Veronica (aka alaynestone) who was the one who encouraged me to publish it, who also inspired me with the title, and she was always eager to know about this fic but mostly because she's a gorgeous and the kindest friend. And also I dedicate this fanfic to my dear friend Alex (pellaonthewingedlion) who was always showing me his support. Thank you so much._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones/ A song of ice and their characters. GRRM owns it all.

"I won't share your bed, not until you want me to." –He said stopping her from disrobe herself. Sansa was paralyzed; she didn't expect this reaction of him. There was a little silence and suddenly, Sansa was able to speak.  
"What if I never want you to?" – She asked with a nervous voice, she didn't noticed her own words, but for some reason, Tyrion, hew brand new husband give her the chance to speak her mind in total freedom. He only stared at her, he looked sad.  
"And so my watch begins"

He smiled and raised his cup with a sad smile and then he fall asleep in the armchair.  
Sansa didn't know what to say, what to think. What should she think? She is married with someone who doesn't want to touch her. She felt relieved but also confused and intrigued.

"I feel…" she muttered. She couldn't say more. He was snoring. She smiled a bit. He reminded her a little bit of Bran, except Bran didn't like to drink. It was an odd scene to her. She didn't expect this kind of gestures from him. Maybe he was lying and probably if she goes to her bed, he will rise and do something to her. No. She closed her eyes. Sansa wanted to believe that Tyrion was…  
"He was kind to me." -She muttered again.

Yes he was, when she saw him again in King's Landing. The first time she ever saw his face, was in Winterfell, when she was waiting for the Prince, she didn't care about her current husband who was sleeping in that armchair, -But actually Arya was asking constantly where was him- and well… things were different. Way too different.

"I've heard that Lord Tyrion is a pervert."  
That was the very first comment she heard about him. She heard from one of the maids who were cleaning the chambers to their future guests in Winterfell. Not exactly an accomplishment. He unlike Jaime wasn't a knight in shining armor. Sansa was a bit surprised, but, she also heard that he was the ugliest man in the seven kingdoms.

"I'm sure Roz will have a great time along with Lord Tyrion." –Said one of the maids with a giggle. Nobody noticed Lady Sansa hearing all the comments about Lord Tyrion.  
_"Probably he… he… he had his needs_. "–She thought blushing a bit. This theme in particular wasn't exactly her strong point. Septa Mordane and her mother vaguely taught about intimacy with a eventual husband. But since she hasn't flower yet, she didn't need to know very much.  
"But I also heard that Lord Tyrion is really witty and charming."  
She didn't know why she kept hearing the whole conversation between the maids that afternoon.

Later she met him by dinner, he was a bit late, according to Arya he was talking with Jon, and Sansa didn't pay attention to that. She was too busy looking for Prince Joffrey, but Arya went to talk with him and for a while she heard them laughing a lot. Sansa wasn't very fond of any subject Arya liked.

_"Seven hells, her favorite subjects include swords and fighting. Gods knew that her mother give up hope trying to convince Arya to be a lady."_ –Thought Sansa watching how Arya was showing Lord Tyrion how to shoot an arrow. Lord Tyrion gave her a big applause and Sansa felt ashamed, Arya was so unladylike, she turned around and looked angry to her, but for some reason when her blue eyes met his mismatched eyes, she turned around quickly without saying anything.

A few days before departing to King's Landing, she was really impatient, her father was named hand of the King Robert and Sansa was flattered and proud to be soon to be married to Prince Joffrey, she wanted to marry him as soon as possible, she wanted to shout that happiness to everyone. And everyone in Winterfell was sure about that. Every single time Sansa talked about Joffrey's lovely features everyone around her tended to run away from her. Joffrey could be the king, but according to Arya he wasn't a good Prince. And of course, Sansa was mad to her sister. Her mother calmed them only when she suggested Sansa to do some needlework and perhaps to sew something to her future husband.

She was absolutely concentrated in her needlework; she wanted to sew something better than every little thing she done. This one was going to be a present to her beloved Joffrey, her charming Prince. It had to be something stunning. Septa Mordane was with her and she smiled as Sansa continued with her hard work, Joffrey went to hunt with his father and her father, she wished that he come back soon, to give and impress him with her present. She didn't notice that someone was already watching her.

The one who was watching her needlework was Lord Tyrion Lannister. Sansa couldn't say a word. She didn't understand why he was there. He could be with Jon, or Arya, they seem to get along well but not watching over her.

"Is there something you want My Lord?" –Sansa asked, trying to hide her surprise to see him.  
"I apologize Lady Stark." – Tyrion said. "I was watching your marvelous needlework."  
Sansa feel very flattered. Septa Mordane have always said that her needlework was perfect but, of course she didn't expect that kind of compliment from a man.  
"Would you like to give a try for needlework My Lord?" –Septa Mordane asked.  
"I appreciate it. But I'll have to deny it. I'm afraid that I only like to watch needlework, but not to practice it."  
"I'm sure you can give it a try My Lord" –Septa Mordane suggested.  
"Thank you. But I'm afraid I can't. Please continue." –Tyrion said. "Just let me watch how Lady Sansa does her needlework." –He looked nervous. Sansa was in silence. "Is there any problem with that? Because I can leave…"  
"Of course not, My Lord. Please, stay." –Sansa asked, she didn't know why she said that, but after all, he was going to be her family, he was ugly, yes, but still, part of her future family.  
"It's such a noble thing that you can enjoy needlework Lord Tyrion. Its unusual if a man enjoys it."  
"I admire that kind of skills." –Tyrion admitted. "And also, I've heard about Lady Sansa and her needlework, I've been told that she can do amazing things."  
"I'm afraid, my lord that they can be exaggerating. I'm not that good." – Sansa was blushing but she didn't say anything. She was too concentrated with her needle, and didn't noticed how close Lord Tyrion was amazed by her work.  
"Personally I love the patterns. Are you going to give this to my beloved nephew… Am I wrong?" – Sansa nodded. Lord Tyrion looked at her with a puzzle face and then he smiled. "I think he will like it."

For some reason she thought he wasn't saying the truth.

"Do you think so My Lord?"  
"I hope so My Lady." – He said, knowing very well that his nephew wasn't fond of anything. He actually felt sad about Sansa, she didn't know Joffrey and probably she won't like him. "After all you're going to be my new niece. I can't lie to you. Can't I?"  
"My Lord is very gracious." – Said Sansa with a smile, concentrated to do a marvelous job with her needle. The last thing she saw was Lord Tyrion's gaze upon her, he was fascinated with her needlework. She thought maybe one day she could sew up a handkerchief for him as a present. He was going to be her uncle after all…

… She never thought that someday Tyrion Lannister, the one who was snoring in the armchair will be her husband.

Sansa sighed. By the morning, a couple of hours ago, she naively thought that she was prepared for marriage and obviously the bedding ceremony. When Shae was helping her with the dress, she was reminding what Septa Mordane taught her about marriage, no matter what she had to do her duty to his husband and also, every man was handsome in his own way. She repeated herself those words many times, but it was just so hard to believe it. She wasn't prepared for this, to be with a man who didn't even know her… but for some reason he wasn't like she thought. She sat in her bed and looked to her brand new husband, sleeping peacefully. She let go a little smile. That was a bit odd. It has been a long time since the last time she smiled, because she feels the mood to smile. The last time she smiled before Tyrion came was… when she felt relief thinking her father will be forgiven for his treason.

"The husband of your dreams" –Said Tyrion, sarcastically looking at himself early this morning.

Definitely, Tyrion wasn't the husband of her dreams but, who will be? Dreams can betray you; Sansa learned that through her journey. She thought his dreamed prince was Joffrey Baratheon and how wrong she was. He wasn't the handsome and fair prince who will do anything for rescue her from her sorrow, no. Not. He was the main reason of her sorrow. He made her cry, he killed her dad in front her own eyes, sent people to hit her in the floor and watch how desperate she was with nobody caring about her. At that moment, she wished to be strong like Robb, like Arya, she knew that if they were there they will stand, -and probably Arya would attack Joffrey and nobody will stay in her way to beat him one more time- but she opened her eyes and she saw herself alone, with Ser Meryn Trant ripping her gown, and she was bursting into tears with nobody trying to stop this.

Nobody but one.

He defended her. He dared to speak freely against the king who wanted to harm her. He protected her, and then, he turned around her and offered his hand to raise her up and walk away from there. He was a true knight to her that day. He was her knight in shining armor. Despite the fact she didn't trust him –after all, he was the king's uncle, and above all else, he was a Lannister- she felt for the first time protected.

That man was the same who was sleeping in the armchair, because he didn't want to share her bed. She was afraid but then she felt relieved when he didn't want to touch her, but also… Sansa couldn't deny, a bit hurt.

"Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him. Maybe I'm not pretty enough for anybody" – She thought, after all in a way, she felt so rejected? Not desired? Shae talked once to her about man who could possibly not desire her, she was a pretty flowered woman, she was able to share beds and also, she was courteous, nice and sweet girl. Every man would be happy and proud to marry her. Of course, she didn't believe that, she was Ned Stark's daughter, the traitor's daughter, she has been humiliated for months in King's Landing, Joffrey broke her betrothal with her, no matter how hard Shae tried to say otherwise, she thought that Shae just wanted to cheer her up. Shae was like a big sister to her, someone she could trust, even when Shae herself told her not to. But she was there. She heard her when she was crying, and feeling alone. And Shae was always behind her, protecting her, in her own way. For some reason, she wasn't happy with this marriage idea, she didn't know why. Probably, because he was a Lannister and Sansa told her a bit about her life before she came to her chambers. Probably it was that, after all, she always was a bit mad whenever Tyrion was near Sansa. When Tyrion came to tell her about their marriage Shae was furious and she was glaring at Tyrion and Sansa apologized a lot to him. It wasn't his fault. But Shae remained angry with him.

Tyrion mumbled something in his sleep but she couldn't understand what he said. He was too drunk. At the feast, he was just drinking and drinking and also arguing with Tywin Lannister, she really admired his guts to actually defy him. Tywin Lannister was intimidating, and he always seemed not in the mood to celebrate anything. _"Does he know how to smile?"_ Sansa asked to herself. When he approached to them, Sansa asked for Tyrion's permission and she went to find someone to talk with, and she was glad to find her friend Margaery Tyrell, who was compassionate and supportive and she always cheered her up about her marriage. Marriage, such a wonderful word, she always dreamed of that day, marrying a charming prince, with her family by her side… too different from her actual marriage ceremony. A couple of days ago, Tyrion went to her chambers and awkwardly told her that her marriage with Ser Loras was going to be rearranged… with him.

Then silence came. Sansa couldn't help but to feel broken inside. Shae was behind her and whispered: _"It's going to be all right my Lady. I'm with you."_ Probably she was in shock, so she had to hide once again her true emotions. After all, Sansa was taught to be the perfect lady, and even when the circumstances weren't in her favor she had to be strong. At least try to be strong. After all, she was a Stark, she had to be brave like her father, her mother, Robb, Arya, even Bran and Rickon.

But then she bursted in tears with her friend, Lady Margaery, when Sansa told her about her marriage to Tyrion. She wanted to be free from the Lannisters, Sansa wanted to marry Ser Loras, a handsome, nice and fair knight but now, Ser Loras was going to marry Queen Cersei. It seemed Sansa Stark will never be completely free from them. Margaery told Sansa that maybe Tyrion wasn't the worst for her that actually could be a good husband.

"I really don't know" – said Sansa. She was too scared to say something. But she trusted Margaery.  
"I want very much for you to be happy Sansa. You would have been happy at HighGarden. But women in our position must take the best of our circumstances." – Margaery  
suggested.

"How do I make the best of my circumstances? I have to marry him."  
"Has Lord Tyrion mistreated you?" – Margaery asked giving Sansa a beautiful rose.  
"No." – Sansa totally honest.  
"Has he been kind to you?"  
"He's tried." – Admitted Sansa again remembering when he defended the first time.  
"You still don't want him."  
"He's a dwarf" –Said Sansa quickly trying to expose a point. She always dreamed for someone handsome as Loras. "But on the other hand, Loras… Loras…" – She proclaimed with admiration. He was handsome and brave. Everything she ever dreamed for. And now, that dream was broken.  
"I see. But let me tell you that sometimes what you see can… betray you sweet child."  
"He's a Lannister." –Sansa replied.  
"Far from the worst Lannister wouldn't you say?" – Asked Margery. A few days ago Sansa confessed to Margaery and Lady Olenna the truth about Joffrey Baratheon who was going to get married with Margaery. Sansa was totally ashamed, she apologized quickly and tried to not complain too much. Margaery was right. He was a Lannister indeed but far from the worst Lannister. Margaery of course didn't bother with her complains, and then she was assuring that someday her sons would be lords.  
"My Son…" –Sansa said. "I'll have to… We'll have to." – She didn't think about that. Eventually someday it would happen. She knew that but… this conversation was a bit uncomfortable to Sansa now, but fortunately for Sansa, Lady Margaery looked at her and feel her discomfort so she was in silence for a bit.  
"He's rather good looking. Even with the scar… Especially with the scar." –Margaery explained with a smirk. "Tyrion may surprise you." – She added. "From what I've heard he's… quite experienced."  
"And… that's a good thing?"  
"It can be." –replied Margaery looking at Sansa and then added "Well it's very complicated to pleasing us takes practice." – Sansa was curious, she was going to marry Joffrey but she knew too much about this kind of things. Sansa didn't talk about these matters with her own mother and Margaery speak so freely. _**How possibly could Margaery know about these things so much?**_ She really admired her. Because of that she dared to ask:  
"How do you know about this? Did your mother teach you?"

Margaery didn't reply immediately. She sighed and after a few moments she looked at Sansa with a motherly and kindly smile and approached to Sansa taking her arm.

"Yes sweet child. My mother taught me."

_ But women in our position must take the best of our circumstances_. Yes. She married Tyrion Lannister but truth be told, he defended her when she was in distress; he treated her as a human being not like Cersei and Joffrey. He was different, he proved that. Perhaps she could trust him. Sansa stand up and walked to the window and she sighed again. She closed her eyes and pictured an image that always makes her smile: Her father Ned smiling to her mother. It was a known fact that Lord Eddard Stark was very protective of his privacy, and he didn't show too much affection to Sansa and her brothers but all the Stark children knew that their father loved them, unconditionally. Same as Catelyn, her mother, but Sansa always knew one thing for sure, her parents were in love, the way her father smiled when he looked to her mother, when he walked through the Godswood and her mother remained in silence next to him. Sansa could feel the love between them. Proof of that were her and Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon. She always dreamed to someday have a relationship like that. She was amazed when her mother confesses that she wasn't in love with his father at the beginning. Love arrived after a while of living day after day. She looked again to Tyrion, and suddenly her hands were in her chest, she could heard her own heartbeat.

"Perhaps we can have that chance too…"

Tyrion was snoring. Poor Tyrion, he refused to share the bed and definitely looked asleep but very uncomfortable.

Sansa took the Lannister cloak he used to cover her when they married and she approached to him, maybe she wasn't someone with many guts as Tyrion, but she could learn of him, and he could learn from her. There are many types of fight, Tyrion was fighting speaking out loud of what's right or wrong to him and Sansa on the other hand, was fighting and resisting in her own way. She covered him with the cloak carefully, Sansa didn't want him to wake up, after that, she took one of her gowns and again carefully put it below his head as a pillow. At least he didn't look uncomfortable now. She climbed to her bed and looked to her new husband one more time… he looked calm and… was he smiling?

_Perhaps, this is going to be a long road to know each other_. Sansa thought. "But it isn't an impossible road. My parents did." She wasn't exactly happy about this whole issue, but he was good to her so maybe…

Probably the fact to be married to him wasn't that bad. He was a gentle and wise man, and he was trying to be better to her. Just for her. Sansa knew this marriage would be really awkward because they barely know each other and he wasn't exactly a prince charming, he wasn't handsome as Loras, but at least she can try to trust him and maybe someday, they can be friends, Shae will be glaring at him by the morning trying to protect her, -she knows about his pervert reputation after all- and probably Sansa will try to tell her that she shouldn't be like that because he's now her husband. It's true, he's a Lannister but, he's not as the rest of them. Sansa remembered that a long ago, her father Ned Stark said that someday he'll find someone gentle, fair and brave to be his husband. Would her father will be mad with this marriage? She didn't know. And she will never know. Sansa somehow decided that night that she'll try to find what Septa Mordane taught her: man's inner beauty. With a small smile, she lied in her bed to finally sleep. And she didn't know why when she was dreaming, for some really odd reason it was Tyrion who was saving her from the tower. Yes, he definitely was **a bit** handsome, _especially with that scar_.

So this is the end, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
